


the sun above (is slowly dying)

by Celen



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Drama, Gen, Implied Character Death, M/M, References to Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 09:22:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/637400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celen/pseuds/Celen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Without Roxas, there wasn't much to live for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the sun above (is slowly dying)

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to LJ on August 20, 2011.

_(he thinks of blue eyes when the inferno erupts around him: he thinks it makes a nice contrast.)_

Roxas was his life, there was no question about it; without Roxas, there was no meaning, and he'd be damned if he gave him up without a fight. Then again, he'd never really had him, had he? No one had: not the Superior, not the rest of the Organization, not even him. Roxas belonged to Roxas and no one else. That DiZ guy didn't seem to think so though, but no matter how much crap Naminé spouted about Roxas and Sora _belonging_ and wouldn't he want Roxas to finally be _complete_ , he'd never let go, because Roxas was complete with _him_ , or maybe he just needed Roxas to be complete (but damn if he ever admitted that to anyone but himself).

 

  
_(the fire burns him from inside out. it's the most magnificent thing he's ever felt.)_

 

He wasn't the kind of guy to give up after one failure (or two, or three), not even when he succumbed to the darkness calling him, seeing that last glimpse of Roxas's blue eyes (and he remembered, he truly remembered this time, and Axel had enough sense of irony to appreciate that he didn't have a heart, otherwise it might just have broken).

 

  
_(then sora is shouting his name, and it feels wrong, so wrong, because the voice is different and his eyes are much, much too blue.)_

 

Okay, so maybe the whole kidnap-the-girl-then-turn-Sora-into-a-heartless-plan hadn't been his best idea yet, but hey, it was all he could think of, and he had to capture the girl (twice, mind you), give hints to the Keyblade master, and stay undetected, so it wasn't all as easy as it seemed.

 

  
_(he grins and jokes and waves sora off and hopes and hopes and_ hopes _-)_

 

And then it all went spectacularly wrong: he was found out by that lunatic Saïx ( _luna_ tic, ha-ha, get it), he lost the girl, and the next thing he knew, Sora was facing a sea of dusks and all he could think of was Roxas, Roxas's eyes the first time they watched the sunset, the sound of his laughter, they way his hair felt when he mussed it after his shower, and goddammit he was turning into a sentimental wuss, and wasn't dying for a good cause preferable to this miserable excuse of an existence? So he grinned, summoned all of his power and told Roxas to _watch this_ , because if watch was all he could do anymore, then Axel would give him a show to remember.

 

  
_(he thinks he imagines the heartbreaking scream of agony when he slowly fades into nothingness. because, hey, no one would miss him, anyways.)_


End file.
